Hot Wheels: Velocity X
Hot Wheels Velocity X Velocity X is a Racing/Battle game. It was released for Gamecube, PlayStation 2, Game Boy Advance, and PC. All games gameplay is virtually the same. It features many cars from Hot Wheels Bash Arena, the previous game, such as Sooo Fast, Evil Twin, Muscle Tone, and Mega-Duty as well as new cars such as Lakester and Rigor Motor. Gameplay There are 4 stats that are measured: Speed, Armor, Grip, and Stunt. The game also features the ability to do stunts (Side Spins, Rolls, and "Breakdancing" which involves flipping side over front). These stunts earn you points, ranked by Good, Great, Amazing, Incredible, and Ultra Cool. Speed is obvious, Armor is the ability to resist damage, and grip is handling. You can pick up weapons to disable cars (To Find a list of weapons, look below). The game has multiple game modes. Adventure mode follows the quest of the Justice family as they battle the evil Otto Von Diesel, and get back their cars. Challenge Mode lets you pit your skills against challenges such as collecting gears, smashing crates, avoiding obstacles, and earning points. Drag Race mode lets you go up against other cars, and see who gets to the finish line first. Battle mode lets you disable all cars. Disabling means defeating. Finally, Joyride mode has only two goals, collect the 10 red gears scattered around the track, and find the hidden key (there is no time limit) or you just explore the world. Cars Velocity X features many cars: Starters *MS-T Suzuka *Sooo Fast *At-a-Tude *Super Tuned *Overbored 454 *Twin Mill 2 Unlocked by Adventure *Muscle Tone *Hammered Coupe *Jaded *Hyper Mite *Power Pistons *Evil Twin *Hyperliner *Maelstrom *Splittin' Image 2 *Sol-Aire CX4 *Vulture *Arachnorod *HW Prototype 12 *Greased Lightnin' Unlocked by Challange *Sho-Stopper *Surf Crate *Krazy 8s Unlocked by Gears in Joyride *Flashfire *Deora II *Rigor Motor *Shadow Jet *Jet Threat 3.0 Unlocked by Hidden Key *Mega-Duty *Way 2 Fast *Lakester *Surfin' School Bus *Power Rocket Unplayable & Unexisted cars *Cabbin' Fever *Semi-Fast *Slingshot *Sweet 16 II *Speed Blaster (As seen in one of billboards at Monument City) *Grave Digger Monster Jam truck (As seen in one of billboards at Monument City) Gadgets *Ripper Wheels *Armor Repair *Oil Drum *Laser Cannon *Sonic Boom *Atom Blaster *Freon Bomb *Energy Shield *Jet Boosters *Super Zapper *Magnet Mine *Doom Disks *Quantum Annihilator (Unlocked By Beating Challenge 18 on hard or very hard) Adventure Plot Max Justice is the son of a brilliant scientist named Peter Justice who is working on developing supercars. When a figure from Peter's past, named Otto Von Diesel, comes back into their life, Max must fight his way through countless enemies, five areas, and Otto himself. When out racing, Max recives a distress call from home. After finishing the race, he returns home to find it ransacked, a majority of their Hot Wheels cars missing, and their robot Gearhead tied up. Gearhead informs him of what happened via video screen, but they can't talk much before Gears detects a bomb in a Hot Wheels tire factory. On the way, he encounters suspicious drivers in Muscle Tone , Hammered Coupe , and Flashfire . By the time Max gets to the factory, the bomb goes off and the factory is destroyed. Gearhead detects another bomb. Max heads out with the orders to dispose of the bomb at an abandoned building which was supposed to be demolished anyways. After fighting his way through the unknown gang, he disposes of the bomb. Then, Gearhead finds out that the bomb in this factory was just a diversion. Then the guy who raced Max earlier, Nitro Byrnes, calls and demands money for computer disks. Max accepts the challange. His father, Dr. Peter Justice, arranges the money, Nitro provides an escort, and Max delivers the money. After beating Nitro in a race, Nitro gives back the car, [Jaded, but can't give them the disks because he was told to take them to Turbine Sands and leaves. Max and Gearhead figures out that it wasn't Nitro that stole the cars, and the disks but someone else made the plan to steal the cars. Then Gearhead tells Max that a mysterious driver is heading towards a Turbine Sands Stunt Arena. Max goes there to find the culprit. But Gearhead warns Max that this is a trap. Soon enough Gearhead was right, As Max encounters a gang of Power Pistons which he defeats them. Then, Dr. Justice tells Max that he's been dropping by on what the Gang is planning to do next. Max asks why the Velocity X project is important, and then Dr. Justice explains the project. He's also tells Max about the new HW prototype 12 components, and an Uranium shipment across town. The gang is also stealing a train to ship the Justice family cars out of the area. Gearhead tells Max everything about it. Then, Max blocks the train with by running into a Boulder that blocks the tunnel. Then he swipes the Uranium power cell from another gang of Power Pistons. Once he has the cell, he is encountered by Belcher, who tells Max that the "glowing metal" was his sidekicks, and he demands the metal for deal that he makes. If Max wins, then he gives important information, and the Evil Twin. Max says that he will teach him a lesson about driving. After Max taunts Belcher, he sends a gang out to take the metal from Max and he's has a deadline to meet him at the Ghost Town or else the deal is off. Max drives there and takes down Belcher at downtown Turbine Sands after beating him there. Max demands who's behind the scheme, where are the Cars, and the disks. But, Belcher doesn't tell anything about it, but instead tells him about his Girlfriend Sparky is hanging around in Crankshaft Bay and that he should find her. Then, Sparky feels sorry for the stolen cars, and the project, and tells Max that she found a map with names of Dr. Peter Justice and Otto Von Diesel. She hides them in the Roller Coaster. Max, then collects the map pieces and protects her from an evil gang of Greased Lightnin's. Max wants to know about Otto, but Dr. Justice tells him that he has to pick up a very important disk, and the Maelstrom before Otto does. Max follows the orders. Dr. Justice tells him about a data cube stored in the trunk for the backup of the Velocity X project, which will give time for Gearhead to extract the data, and that he must go. This makes Max even more impatient as he wants to know about Otto. Then, Fast Lane tells Max about a deal that he will have to spare his car and the Uranium power cell that Max got earlier, but if he wins the race, then she will tell him important information for his father. Sparky wants to race her, but Max says that he should be responsible for this. After defeating Fast Lane, she give the Splittin' Image II to Max, and tells Max that next time that he contacts his Dad, that he should ask about Otto Von Diesel. Then, Gearhead informs Max about the map that he picked up, that is it a map of Burnout Glacier, and a meeting is going on with Otto Von Diesel. Gearhead tells Max all about him. Then, a robot warns that a rocket will launch at a volcano which will destroy the city. Max follows Otto to the Rocket and destroys it. Dr. Justice than informs Max, about the Volcanic Gases are a secret ingredient to the Super fuel, and that they will steal the canister. But, Slick tells Max that he's wants that can. Max thinks that he's not part of the plan. Slick proves Max that by telling him about the location of Otto's hideout. Then, Max accepts the deal. After defeating him, he leaves before Max can find him. However, he finds a map inside his Vulture and brings car and the map with him to Gearhead for him to analyze it. Gearhead tells Dr. Justice on what he found in the data cube that the Prototype car could be used for time travel. Dr. Justice tells him that's the secret to the project, and he halted the project due to altering the timeline and that Otto could not let that go. Then, Max wants to know why Otto wants the project. Dr. Justice guesses that he's wants revenge by eliminating every Hot Wheels car out there in existence. And that all he needs to do is find the Temporal Transmission in order to go that place in that time. Then, Rupert interrupts the conversion by offering a deal. Max has to pick up the transmission, and then race him. If he wins, then he keeps the transmission, and the disks. His father warns that Rupert is Otto's best driver, and that he should be careful. Max does just that, but he only gets the disks, because Rupert's henchmen took the Transmission. Then, he tells everybody that the race was pointless even though he beat him and got the disks. His Father tells him that's there's still time to stop the gang before they get to Otto. Then, Max drives to the Monument City's underworld and disables the majority of the Gang that he encountered in the past. His Father tells Max that all they need to do is get back the Prototype car, and get rid of Otto for good. Gearheads uses the map that Max found after disabling Slick the first time around. Then, Otto tells Max on why he's using the project, and he stole all the files to make copies. Max then disables Rupert, and his gang of Power Rocket's. Then, he destroys the Computer with a fully charged weapon. He's chases Otto, and defeats him to obtain the Prototype car. After that, his Dad got back to the research, and even though Otto escaped custody everything goes back to normal. Gearhead wants Max to bring back the prototype car. But, he gets a rematch with the driver that he raced before all of this happened, and wins. Characters Max Justice The main protagonist of the game. Max was just a normal teenager (or as normal as can be if your father is a scientist that makes supercars called Hot Wheels) until Otto Von Diesel ransacked his house and stole all his cars. Now he must battle Otto's lackeys in order to reclaim all Hot Wheels Car and its HW Prototype 12. Although you can pick any car, his personal car is the MS-T Suzuka. Dr. Peter Justice Max's father and the genius behind Hot Wheels. All was going well until Otto Von Diesel, his former friend and co-worker, stole all his cars, and is now trying to kill them all. He was forced to hide out in Turbine Sands, giving Max advice and missions via video screen. Sparky Max's girlfriend, Sparky helped Dr. Justice look for something in Crankshaft Bay, and subsequently was taken hostage by Backroads Belcher. Max rescues her, and she helps unravel the mystery of Otto Von Diesel. Later, she develops a particular animosity to Fastlane Frescatti, Otto's female henchman. Her personal car is Hyperliner. Gearhead A robot built by Dr. Justice, he acts as a correspondent to Max and gives him missions. Otto Von Diesel The main antagonist of the game. Nitro Byrnes A no-good street punk recruited by Otto, in order to plant bombs in two Hot Wheels factories. After Max foils his attempts, he calls in and asks for a trade: a suitcase full of money for a pair of computer disks and the car Jaded. After Max defeats him, Nitro says he doesn't have the disks and runs away. He later faces off against Max, alongside Belcher, to keep him from finding Otto. His personal car is Jaded . Backroads Belcher A rough-and-tough cowboy, he and his gang were recruited by Otto to look after Turbine Sands. After Max destroys Otto's uranium shipment, and beats his gang, he delivers an ultimatum, bring him the Uranium,or die. Max chooses to bring the Uranium. After making his way to Belcher, he battles him in Turbine City. He then threatens Sparky and signs off. Later he fights Max at Otto's hideout and loses. He drives the Evil Twin . Fastlane Frescatti A female racer recruited by Otto to guard the Crankshaft Bay area. After Max rescues both Sparky and The Maelstrom from her gang's clutches, she challenges Max to a race. She sends a few of her gang in Greased Lightnin' s and Evil Twin's to destroy Max before hand. As usual, she fails and Max races her. She gives back her car and leaves after he beats her. She later returns, like all of Otto's other underlings. She drives the Splittin' Image II . Simon Slick Deluca A man almost identical to Darth Vader, from the suit to the mannerisims. He was stationed in Burnout Glacier by Otto Von Diesel. When Max comes to Burnout Glacier to destroy a rocket made by Otto that would force a volcanic eruption, he keeps an eye on him. He tapped the Justice's phone line, he learns of a gas canister in the Combustion Cauldera. He calls in and makes a deal with Max: get the can, meet him downtown, and battle for all. When Max meets him downtown, Max wins the battle and Slick runs off. He drives the Vulture. Rupert Jacobi Apparently, Rupert already worked for Otto before things started getting hairy. After Max wipes out Slick and takes the Vulture, Rupert steps in on a conversation, and offers a wager: the Warp transmission, and a race. Even in the Arachnarod, Rupert is beaten by Max. However, the race was a diversion, so Nitro, Belcher, Fastlane, and Slick could get away with the transmission. When Max returns to the hideout, Rupert is there waiting. He drives the Arachnorod . Car Gallery Arachnorod side.jpg|Arachnorod At-A-Tude_Gry.JPG|At-A-Tude 2001 Skateboarders 5-Pack Deora II-BBB01.jpg|Deora II Evil_Twin_Prpl.JPG|Evil Twin Flashfire16501.jpg|Flashfire CIMG2787.jpg|Greased Lightnin' Hammered Coupe Prp.JPG|Hammered Coupe HW Prototype 12 PR5 first edition 2002.JPG|HW Prototype 12 Hyperliner - 02FE.jpg|Hyperliner Hyper Mite 2002 125.jpg|Hyper Mite FE Jaded.jpg|Jaded Jet Threat 3.0.jpg|Jet Threat 3.0 Krazy 8s BluR.JPG|Krazy 8s 066 Rod Squadron Lakester.jpg|Lakester FE Maelstrom.jpg|Maelstrom Mega-Duty Slv.JPG|Mega-Duty Mstsuzuka.JPG|MS-T Suzuka S73F3426.jpg|Muscle Tone Overbored 454 2002.jpg|Overbored 454 Power Pistons Org.JPG|Power Pistons Power Rocket 2.jpeg|Power Rocket Rigor Motor OrgL.JPG|Rigor Motor Shadow Jet-2001 217.jpg|Shadow jet Seared Tuner - 00FE 3SP.JPG|Sho-Stopper Sol-Aire Wht3SP.JPG|Sol-Aire CX-4 Th_SooFast004.jpg|Sooo Fast Fireball Splittin' Image II.jpg|Splittin' Image II 28738.jpg|Super Tuned Surf Crate Slv.JPG|Surf Crate Surfin School Bus Yel.JPG|Surfin' School Bus Image Not Available.jpg|Twin Mill II Vulture5sp.JPG|Vulture Way 2 Fast SlvBluBlkR.JPG|Way 2 Fast Beta version Some things in the beta version were left out in the final game. * A left out point message saying "You've been Darylized" * A different noise for the Sonic Boom item * A trumpet-like sound for when you land a trick * Game title is spoken by Max Justice on "press start" screen * Different HUD * Different arrow color * Various landing particles * Pickup for Super Zapper is yellow Slingshot was one of the cars that is only seen in beta version, but however it was removed in the final product for unknown reason Category:Video Games Category:DisContinued Cars